


Here, Eat a Bagel

by LadyAllana



Series: Enlistment Fics [2]
Category: EXID (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bagels, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unnecessary meet the Hyungs fic.<br/>(with lots of cuddly Jaejoong.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Eat a Bagel

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of 2016 wasn't good for me. My computer fell and broke down so I had to get a new one - it's yellow and very ftislandy so I should be happy but I lost everything in my old one, including 45.000 words for an AU work...sigh.
> 
> This is...I don't know what it is except my instinct to feed Jaejoong. I wrote something like this before for Saeun and Eunhae, but it was much more fluffy, this one is a bit depressing so sorry about that. There are some idols I tend to write with eating disorders, you guys don't have to read this like that and I don't think it will be but this is my subtle trigger warning.
> 
> **the title by e.e.cummings.

It’s an awkward sort of first meet. 

It’s the day after Jaejoong Oppa’s release and they find themselves in a little café in a secluded corner of Gangnam that every idol knows but each would deny its existence. 

Maybe there is an idol-actor couple with a considerable age difference sitting beside them and maybe there are greetings and new phone numbers exchanged but then they are left to their own little worlds, no partitions involved but each clearly aware of the others personal space.

She has prepared hard for this moment. She woke up and woke the others with the break of dawn, went to the hair salon early just to get a good spot and almost perfect treatment before coming here. 

She spent a really unreasonable amount on manicure and nail art, so this constant trembling and her own hands betrayal to ruin the light blue nail polish is really making her mad. 

Really, after so long she shouldn’t be this nervous.

His hair is short still but he is wearing ripped jeans and a new, fluffy baby pink sweater which she thinks is against the purpose of the meeting i.e. intimidating the girl who is dating his dongsaeng. 

Except, well… he isn’t really paying attention to her.

She knows that he spent yesterday afternoon and last night with his parents and a whole army of sisters and nieces, so she thinks even though he has been without physical contact besides brotherhood for months he shouldn’t act this… touch starved.

Really. There is a heart shaped neon green sticker on the side of his neck, an accessory he seems to be in pain not to let go because when the waitress shoots him a surprised glance, he just touches the thing, presses it harder to his skin to make sure it won’t fall and smiles.

His other hand is tightly woven in a pair of hands, knuckles almost pearl white, as if he is an A grade industrial clamp.

Beside him, Yoochun Oppa dressed in his uniform is gazing at him with a dazed smile on his face. 

She has met with him a couple of times this year, after their dating news broke out but it’s the first time she is seeing -alone she would like to add- him after Junsu’s enlistment, which was almost two months ago.

And it’s certainly the first time she is seeing him… happy.

She has been a fan for a solid decade now and has been around Junsu long enough to understand, has been an idol long enough, to know thing are not always what they seem. The empty smiles and too hard handshakes are something she knows well by now. She knows the emptiness that comes with the job, she has seen it at home, at the dorms where a member would suddenly break down, she has felt it in the desperate hugs by Heechul Oppa, she has heard it in the first _hello_ Junsu has ever said to her.

It was a feeling that only dimmed down under the stage lights but roared with the claps from the audience. It was a silky, delicate string that kept threatening to break, it was like an addiction they could never quite escape from.

It came with the instinct to take care and to be taken care for someone.

Being in a serious relationship for the first time in her life, she too had a lot of problems adjusting and she knows that it’s not perfect yet, maybe it will never be but right now she can breathe alright and Junsu Oppa seems to be adjusting well enough to the army life so it’s ok.

She plays with the hem of her blouse, huffs on a stray piece of hair blocking her vision and clears her throat.

Yoochun Oppa doesn’t hear.

Their hands are still clasped tight, thumbs caressing over each other and the café is pretty warm, not to mention they are drinking hot tea so their hands must be sweaty.

She has a schedule in two hours…

… but she is too scared to interrupt them.

Finally, after 3 minutes of awkward glances, some aunt who probably manages the kitchen comes from the back of the screen, carrying one of the biggest bagels she has ever seen. 

It looks mouthwatering and smells delicious but both nerves and calories are her enemy right now. 

The aunt, who must work a lot to keep her red straight hair intact in the kitchen heat and thus would hate to be called ajumma comes to their table, the waitress from before on her tail with drinks and puts the huge bagel in front of Jaejoong

“Good…good but not enough.” She seems to be mumbling to herself. 

Then she goes in and envelopes him in a hug that must smell like vanilla and chocolate because his shoulders finally sag, the tense air leaves him as the waitress girl puts her black coffee in front of her.

The aunt, unbothered by how Jaejoong Oppa’s hand is still in Yoochun Oppa’s smiles down at them, gaze warm and gestures the bagel. 

“You have to eat all of it.”

“But ajumma-“

“All of it Joongie, this is still not enough.”

She winks at Yoochun, who seems grateful if a bit envious and hungry.

He smiles at her, still not bothering to get his hands free and watches as Jaejoong Oppa manages to lift the huge bagel with one hand and stuffs some of it to his mouth.

Only when he gulps it down and the aunt gives him some soft drink to swallow they finally turn their attention back to her. 

 

“So this is the puppy’s girl?”

“Yep” says Yoochun Oppa, eyes hungry, his mouth watering at the sight of the glazing around Jaejoong Oppa’s mouth.

She isn’t sure if she should be embarrassed, disgusted or missing Junsu.

“She is a pretty one… not that you guys would notice.”

“I guess so, our Junsu did good didn’t he?”

Jaejoong Oppa grumbles something under his breath, as if he isn’t agreeing with him but it’s low and almost unnoticeable because he seems physically unable to deny him anything – literally in this position the younger can break his hand- or it might be because the aunt, who increasing keeps resembling her grandmother, is trying to fit half of the huge bagel into his unwilling mouth.

“Young, pretty, smart…”

Jaejoong Oppa finally manages to take in a deep breath, white cheeks now the same color as his sweater and the aunt lovingly pats his short, black hair.

“We’ll see...”

But without intention his gaze goes back to Yuchan Oppa’s as soon as the aunt leaves their table to say hello to the beautiful actress sitting next to them with her new beau.

The longing in his eyes is enough for her to want to disappear from the table, not only because she is scared to talk to him about Junsu and their uncertain future of songs, dances and heartbreaks but because she feels like she is interrupting on something, she isn’t wanted or needed here.

When they finally turn their attention back to her, her coffee is warm inside her palm, Yoochun Oppa looks guilty and Jaejoong Oppa looks heated, cheeks now rosy red.

 

“Hyung wanted to tell you that we support you, unless you break his heart of course but we know Junho will ruin you before we even start trying so, anyway what he was supposed to be saying was stay strong and…”

He gulps down and closes his eyes.

Only then she realizes their hands are no longer sewn together, in fact Jaejoong Oppa’s hand is nowhere to be seen.

“Call us anytime you want ok? Well maybe not today…don’t you… ah… have a schedule to catch?”

“Oh… yes, yes I do! Thank you Jaejoong Oppa, I promise I will not let him down.”

They get up to leave then, under the knowing gaze of the aunt at the counter, trying to zip up their jackets and failing horribly. 

“We’ll see you…next week? Let’s do dinner if you have time.’’

“Ok, oppa.”

She is pretty sure they don’t hear her farewells as they stumble out of the door, limbs merged into each other in the New Year’s cold.

From the window she watches Yoochun Oppa put his beanie of Jaejoong Oppa’s hair and she sees how they look at her a minute too long, hands unsure but body’s by instinct stuck together.

She finally relaxes then, wondering if it’s rude to eat the last couple of bites of the strawberry bagel or if she has time to write to Junsu before her manager picks her up.

42 days till she can see him again…

but they will be fine.


End file.
